


Big Eyes

by uberhaxorbaby



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Mild Gore, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberhaxorbaby/pseuds/uberhaxorbaby
Summary: a shadow won't leave rick alone





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ i recently got pocket mortys again and was surprised to find there's so many new mortys! i love them all, and i plan to make this into a series featuring different mortys. this may seem rushed - constructive criticism welcome! i did my best to proof read, but there may still be mistakes ]

Rick had nearly sliced his palm open when Morty burst into the garage one late night, shouting and stuttering about some shadow standing at the foot of his bed. Deciding to humor his ever so precious grandson, he let out a long suffering sigh before he placed his various tools down and followed the teen upstairs, where Morty timidly flipped on the light, reveling nothing but his messy room.

"J-jeez, I swear I saw something, Rick!" His grandson was quick to say, looking around as he stepped in further. "It was r-right here, with large white eyes! It was freaky."

"Sureee, Morty. I'm sure you s-saw something." Rick snorted, arms crossed as he raised an eyebrow at the younger, tone displeased.

Morty grumbled, ducking his head a bit, "W-whatever. Sorry for bugging you." He muttered, crawling atop his messy bed and laying down. The teen still looked uneasy, pulling the covers tight around himself before he turned his back to his grandpa, feeling silly.

Rick let out a groan, "H-hang on, you big baby." He said, turning and hurrying off to his room where he dug around before letting out a laugh as he held up a small stone in triumph, the rock warming to his touch and casting a soft glow. Going back to Morty's room, he tossed the stone onto the twerp's bed before he flipped off the light and shut the door behind himself.

Satisfied, Rick wandered back to the garage, pulling out his flask along the way and taking a long drink, letting out a burp. He was once again startled for a second time, flask dropping to the floor as he let a flurry of curses. Hovering in front of him, was a dark mass with large white eyes; staring right at him and eerily silent. "M-Morty was right." He grunted, narrowing his eyes, "What the hell are you?"

The shadow creature continued to stare, but it began to...shake back and forth, as if vibrating. For a moment Rick was afraid the thing would explode or something, frozen on the spot as the shadow reached a skinny arm out, touching Rick's cheek and sending a cold shudder throughout his body. The touch soon turned hot however, forcing him to flinch away from the intensity. The thing began to...weep, covering its white large eyes as the half formed body shook and shuddered. So he had an emotional poltergeist, spirit, or alien on his hands? Great.

"Look, don't touch my s-shit okay?" He finally spoke up, moving past the thing to sit at his makeshift desk. He picked up his latest project, absently tinkering with the wires as he tried to ignore the approaching presence of the shadow creature. It simply hovered, watching Rick work and fiddle with the device before it grew restless, moving around the garage. It raised his arm up as if to touch, but simply hovered his dark hand near an object before moving on. 

Oddly enough, it reminded him of Morty.

He didn't tell his grandson about the shadow, the thing disappearing as morning approached, then reappearing late at night when just Rick was around. The scientist dubbed it harmless, letting it wander around and watch him as he worked. It was nice to have silent company. Not that he didn't enjoy his grandson's chattiness, mind you, but the silence was a warm welcome when he was trying to get serious work done that required the up most attention unless he wanted to blow up the whole house.

"Hand me t-that screwdriver, woulda?" Rick asked, brow furrowed as he held his hand out, palm up. He smiled absently at the cold shiver that went through his body as the shadow placed the tool in his hand. Humming his thanks, he got back to work while the shadow vibrated and circled the desk.

It communicated through shakes and shudders, through the hot or cold it gave off, and hand movements. It really did remind him of Morty. The thing never left his side unless it was morning or Rick was off in space. Otherwise it was a second shadow constantly following him throughout the house. It enjoyed touch, Rick noticed. It took whatever chance it could get to touch his cheek, wrist, hair, or anything. The scientist didn't mind, finding it amusing when the shadow would vibrate with each touch; almost like an over excited puppy. It grew still around other's, blending its shadow into Rick's if they came across anyone. It disappeared completely when Morty was near, leaving a cold chill throughout the room.

"Why don't you like, M-Morty, huh?" He finally asked as the shadow reappeared, hovering close. They were back in the garage, safely away from anyone else.

In response, it wept. Its form morphed into something more solid, skin deathly pale, hair thin and gone in spots, and a bloodied yellow shirt appearing. 

"Morty!" Rick cried in alarm, reaching out to grab the shadow, heart racing at the sight of his grandson; torn apart with dried blood all over him.

The shadow trembled in his hold, exploding in a wave of heat, sending Rick flying back. He hissed, clutching his burned hands and looking around wildly, cursing himself. Of course it was Morty. The one they'd replace, his body buried in the backyard. Stomach churning, he leaned over and hurled up whatever was in his stomach. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, turning and digging out a small tube, pouring the burn relief cream onto his hands and letting it heal before he turned once more. Rick snatched up one of the shovles leaning against the garage wall, hurrying into the backyard where he searched for the signs of fresh soil, finding it quick enough. Two spots of disturbed earth, a thinner layer of grass covering the rest of the area unlike the rest of the yard.

His mind raced as he dug and dug, soon covered in dirt. The smell of decay drifted up, and Rick knew he was close. More cautious now, he dug shallow scoops until he tapped against something more firmer then the dirt. Feeling sick once more, he ignored it in favor of dropping to his knees, using his hand to brush away wet dirt from this dimension's original Morty. His body was badly decayed, various bugs crawling across the pale skin, and his eyes distant and white. 

"What happened to me?" A voice asked.

Rick jerked his head up, staring at the shadow Morty, half formed and struggling to keep its ( his ) shape. "I don't know." He admitted, voice hoarse. "You and your Rick were dead when we arrived. An accident on your Rick's part." He explained, leaning back and looking up toward the dark sky.

Shadow Morty blinked, nodding slowly as he drifted down into the makeshift grave, reaching down to touch his long dead body. "Where's my Rick?" He asked finally, confused.

Rick winced, "In whatever afterlife there is, b-buddy. He's probably waiting for you dumb ass." He assured, digging out his flask with shaky hands.

Morty let out a laugh, pulling his hand away from his body and turning to Rick instead, looking far too earnest and loving for his taste. "Thank you. I couldn't remember. I knew something was wrong but I...it was so hazy."

"Don't mention it." Rick sighed, "Take care, M-Morty."

The shadow nodded once more, surging forward to place a pleasantly warm kiss to his forehead, awkwardly holding onto Rick's dirtied sleeves. "Y-you too, Rick. I never got to tell mine, but I love you." He said, smiling widely as his form began to fade.

"I love you too." Rick managed, watching as the shadow drifted up, completely disappearing with no noticable temperature left behind. He was gone.

His muscles didn't want to cooperate as he placed the dirt back, mind shutting down. Making his way inside, Rick locked himself inside his room and pulled out a bottle of his strongest booze. He did what he did best; drink his emotions away.


End file.
